


В сенатской ротонде в два часа

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief Outside POV, Don't copy to another site, Emperor Armitage Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, senator au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Никто бы не подумал, что император Хакс проводит то немногое свободное время, которым обладает, под юбками Кайло Амидалы, отсасывая ему.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	В сенатской ротонде в два часа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senate Rotunda, 1400 hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653683) by [moreless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless). 



> Special thanks to moreless for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

В аванзале уже кто-то был. «Сенатор», — сразу догадалась Врисс, ведь только они одевались настолько броско. Но лишь увидев украшения в прическе, поняла, кто это.

— Сенатор Амидала! — Врисс приветственно склонила голову. — Простите, я не знала, что комната занята.

Сенатор Кайло Амидала обернулся, медленно моргнув, и взгляд его темных глаз внезапно стал сосредоточенным:

— Сенат собирается только через час.

— Да, — подтвердила Врисс. Она знала о времени заседания, ведь в этом состояла ее работа. — Сенатор Таа попросил меня передать ему кое-какие документы. Я уйду через минуту.

Сенатор Амидала медленно кивнул. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, длинные темные ресницы касались щек. Врисс обратила на них внимание, потому что его сегодняшний образ включал в себя крошечные кристаллы в уголках глаз. При каждом движении в них отражался свет. Эти кристаллы притягивали внимание к длинному узкому лицу Амидалы и заманивали в ловушку — притягивающий луч его взгляда. Врисс не впервые встречала сенатора, но впервые заговорила с ним. Когда он сфокусировал взгляд на ней, отметив ее адъютантскую форму и коробку с флимси у нее в руках, она задалась вопросом: каково же сидеть напротив него в сенатской ротонде, если всем оппонентам тоже кажется, что их видят насквозь.

— Надеюсь, здесь не конфиденциальные документы?

— Что? — Врисс покачала головой и протянула флимси: — Это приглашения. Их только что доставили из типографии.

Амидала снова качнул головой, кристаллы его украшений тихо зазвенели, задев плечи плечи:

— Тогда идите.

Прижав коробку к груди, Врисс поспешно прошла мимо. Когда она в последний раз обернулась на сенатора, тот стоял, привалившись к стене, закрыв глаза. Он выглядел усталым и под ее взглядом, шевельнул рукой, сжав роскошную ткань своих тяжелых юбок.

— Крифф, — простонал Амидала, и Врисс, вздрогнув, ускорила шаг. Она свернула за угол, и они перестали видеть и слышать друг друга.

«Наверное, у него был очень напряженный день», — подумала Врисс. Забавно, учитывая, что, насколько она знала, на Набу ничего не случилось, а первое сегодняшнее заседание Сената еще не началось.

**~*~**

Под криффовыми юбками Кайло было нечем дышать. К тому же не прошло и минуты, как Хакс опустился на колени, а они уже разболелись, несмотря на толстый ковер. Он становился слишком стар для всего этого. Но когда Кайло предложил залезть к нему под платье и отсосать... Что ж, обещание, что под всеми этими нелепыми слоями вышитой ткани Кайло окажется голым, скрашивало его предложение. Хакс упал на колени с энергией и энтузиазмом человека, который гораздо моложе и менее отягощен обязанностями. Возможно, он не сумеет подняться на ноги без посторонней помощи. Сейчас же он оторвал колени от пола и, вцепившись в бедра Кайло, уткнулся лицом в его член.

У него уже наполовину встал.

— Развратник, — прошептал Хакс в бедро Кайло, чувствуя, как подрагивают мышцы под рукой. Он уткнулся носом в складку между бедром и пахом, вдыхая запах пота, кожи и легкий аромат духов. На затылок сквозь ткань опустились ладони, мягко надавливая. Со стороны Кайло, вероятно, казался стоящим в скромной, застенчивой позе, сложив перед собой руки, как какая-нибудь благородная набуанская служанка. Хотя торчащие из-под его одежды сапоги Хакса выдавали их.

Хакс нежно обхватил член Кайло ладонью и прошелся губами по всей длине. На головке уже появились бусинки смазки, и он приласкал крайнюю плоть, собирая капли и размазывая их, пока головка не начала блестеть в слабом свете, просачивающемся сквозь тяжелую ткань. Становилось все жарче и жарче, у Хакса зачесалась голова. Этот зуд всегда ассоциировался у него с пребыванием на планете и неизбежным потением вдали от его цитадели с климат-контролем.

Кайло толкнул его коленом, и Хакс воспринял это как поощрение, пока не услышал приближающиеся шаги. Он глубоко вдохнул, и Кайло положив руки ему на плечи, прижал его теснее и ниже. Оба понимали, что Хаксу слишком поздно пытаться вылезти, но Кайло успел натянуть подол юбки на сапоги Хакса за мгновение перед тем, как открылась дверь.

— Сенатор Амидала! — услышал Хакс сквозь плотную ткань. Похоже, девушка не поняла что, здесь что-то не так, не заметила ничего необычного. Кайло не выгнал ее, и Хакс разочарованно фыркнул, уткнувшись в его член. Он не мог пошевелиться, так как не видел, насколько его закрывает платье Кайло. В спине начала нарастать боль, отзеркаливающая боль в коленях. Он слизнул каплю пота с верхней губы, а затем, просто так, провел языком по всей длине члена Кайло.

Ну и пусть она их застукает. Хакс — император. Он может ее казнить.

Бедра Кайло напряглись и судорожно сжались под его ладонями. Его член уже полностью затвердел и упирался Хаксу в щеку. Хакс лениво задумался, начиная снова ласкать его ладонью: было бы видно, что у Кайло стояк, если бы он не прятался под своими несуразными одеяниями.

Над его головой Кайло и девушка продолжали разговор. Когда она, наконец, ушла, Хакс не стал дожидаться, пока ее шаги затихнут, и одним движением взял член Кайло в рот так глубоко, как только мог.

— Крифф, — простонал Кайло. Часть юбки задралась, когда Кайло сжал ткань в ладони. Другой рукой он взъерошил волосы на затылке Хакса, притягивая его ближе. Он снова сглотнул, в горле щелкнуло, и дрожь прошившая его тело, отозвалась эхом в ладонях Хакса, все еще сжимающих бедра Кайло, и ткани, шуршащей и задевающей его плечи, спину и голову.

Хакс хмыкнул — член распирал ему горло, — затем отстранился и глотнул воздуха. Стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь демонстративно ровным дыханием Кайло. Одну из икр Хакса начало сводить судорогой, поэтому он слегка пошевелился, сев на корточки и раздвинув колени, чтобы поправить свой встающий член. Свободной рукой Хакс пошарил под собой и нащупал ноги Кайло. Вот они — на Кайло были лодочки на низком каблуке, достаточном, чтобы образовать дугу, к которой Хакс мог прижаться.

Он услышал, как Кайло хихикнул, а затем сдвинул ногу, прижавшись стопой прямо к промежности Хакса, там, где член сильно давил на шов.

— Не двигайся, — он едва расслышал шепот Кайло, а затем тот начал двигать ногой. На носке лодочки болталась какая-то безделушка, при каждом движении ноги вверх она цеплялась за нижнюю часть ширинки Хакса, создавая восхитительное трение о член.

На голову снова надавили, Кайло стал настойчив. Хакс уступил и вновь занялся его членом, вылизывая толстую вену на его нижней стороне, а потом щелкнул языком по щелочке на головке, ловя еще больше смазки. Кайло опять дернулся, его ноги задрожали, хотя, возможно, ему было тяжело стоять в этой нелепой одежде и на каблуках на одной ноге, при этом пытаясь довести Хакса до оргазма второй ногой.

Хакс облизал влажную головку, провел ладонью между ягодиц Кайло и надавил пальцем на вход. Он все еще оставался растянутым после прошлой ночи и легко принял палец до третьего сустава. Хакс нащупал простату Кайло и получил в качестве предупреждения лишь приглушенное рычание, прежде чем Кайло наполнил его рот соленой, горькой спермой. Давление на пах исчезло — Кайло опустил ногу, чтобы удержать равновесие. Хакс сдержал стон разочарования и завозился с ширинкой собственных штанов.

Обхватив рукой член, он смутно заметил возвращение помощницы.

— Вы в порядке, сенатор? — спросила она и подошла так близко, что Хакс почувствовал, как она стоит у него за спиной. Его скрывали лишь слои парчи и нижних юбок. — Принести вам воды?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Кайло. В его голосе прорезалась хрипотца, которая появлялась после оргазма. Хакс, в отличие от помощницы, знал о ней, а та, вероятно, подумала, что Кайло с ней флиртует. Они всегда так думали. Хакс обхватил свой член ладонью и вздрогнул, почувствовав, что движение повторила невидимая рука. Шаги удалились. Кайло флиртовал со всеми, и никто бы не подумал, что он проводит ночи в цитадели, выпятив зад, или что император проводит то немногое свободное время, которым обладает, под юбками Кайло Амидалы, отсасывая ему.

Звякнуло стекло.

— Что-нибудь еще, сенатор?

— Нет, спасибо, — произнес Кайло, одновременно дразняще скользя Силой по члену Хакса. Тот надеялся, что шипение закрывающейся двери заглушило вздох, который он издал, кончая. Остаток стона Хакс заглушил, прижавшись к бедру Кайло. И снова рука на голове придержала его, пусть и всего на мгновение, прежде чем юбки собрались вокруг Хакса, и Кайло отошел, перешагнув через него. Тяжелая ткань платья коснулась лица Хакса, и он позволил опрокинуть себя обратно на задницу, чтобы как следует отдышаться.

— Ты кончил на мои «Мланик», — заметил Кайло, подойдя к двери и на этот раз заперев ее.

— Никто никогда не видит твою обувь, — ответил Хакс. Он остался сидеть на полу, вытянув ноги и чувствуя, как в них начинает покалывать.

— Заседание Сената начнется через сорок минут. Нанесет ли сегодня император официальный визит?

— Неофициальный, — Хакс застонал, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я должен идти. Хейпский консорциум просит об аудиенции.

— Они хотят выдать за тебя своего принца.

— Правда? —Хакс скривил губы, пытаясь найти на лице Кайло признаки ревности, но тот остался бесстрастным. — Может быть, если он одевается хотя бы вполовину так хорошо, как ты.

Кайло неэлегантно фыркнул. Он открыл дверь взмахом руки, и Хакс быстро застегнулся, пока не вошел кто-нибудь. Достав из кармана фуражку, убрал под нее волосы. Так можно было добраться незамеченным до личного магнитоплана под зданием.

Он уже собрался уйти, но его схватили за руки. Кайло нужно было заново нанести помаду: Хакс почувствовал, как тыльной стороны ладони коснулись потрескавшиеся губы, но их тепло обжигало, словно клеймо.

— Мой дорогой император. Я направлю вам тот торговый законопроект, и вам даже не придется его рассматривать.


End file.
